Crab Collection
by Darfur Maxx
Summary: Ushio and her friends enjoy collecting crabs at the beach during the rainy season with a Tom Hanks lookalike.


**WARNING**: The Ush is loose again.

* * *

Today, Ushio was with her gay faggot friends collecting crabs from the ocean, as well as crabs from a frothy, stinky male prostitute dressed like Tom Hanks from the movie _Forrest Gump_, in the suit his character wore while iconically sitting on the bench. Ushio was the stupidest one, so she had the honours of gettin' jiggy with the lovable, retarded, all-American man. Akebono and Oboro had their ear buds in and were layed out on their stomachs, over their beach towels in front of their laptops and were watching awful, mind-numbing Jake Paul videos; neither of which even bothered trying to collect crabs of any sort. Sazanami wasn't with them, she had converted to Alt-Right and must now find a husband to create white-appearing offspring to sell off to human traffickers working with the CIA; but that wasn't good enough for her. Sazanami hated being told what to do, as well as the idea of being with a "real man", such as Richard Spencer or Emily Youcis (by Alt-Right and traditional diction, Emily acts enough like a man to be legally and socially treated like one for the purposes of ENSLAVEMENT and DEGRADATION, so it's okay and not at all extremely fucking gay and shit-lib.)

The tide (not Ushio who was now shitting on Forrest's face (and yes, he gave her the "life is like a box of chocolates" quote while she shat,)) **WAS NOW ON **_**FUCKING FIRE!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!**_

Suddenly, two demonic entities rose up from the fiery water line, with eight large, human-like eyes with long, thick purple eyelashes spread across on both their chests and groins. They had no teeth, ears, noses, or mouths, or any other sort of orifices. They stood upright on legs as pitch black as the rest of their bodies, distinctly chicken-shaped, and large enough to support canine torsos filled with scalding hot poison. They hissed like venomous snakes of darkness from the fast, flickering eyelids on their bodies, always blinking in such a pattern so that at least two eyes would be open at all times. Their tyrannosaurus-like arms, though stubby and somewhat inflexible, had ape-like hands clutching spiked truncheons made of steel, wielded combatively. The whore dressed as Forrest Gump was the first to notice the sound of these peculiar creatures of death and destruction, his brain having been fried by the computer chip inserted into his skull back in the early 1980's due to his family perceiving behavourial problems within their son, such as reacting negatively in public towards having his no-no hole frottaged by the dreaded Dr. Stinky Winky who worked at his elementary school.

In the steamy lust-filled shit-girl refuse that had fell and somewhat melded into the abused contours of his Tom Hanks-lookalike face, he ended up seeing these monsters as comely, hospitable, homosexual male African American rappers suffering from AIDS, crack addiction, and inner city poverty, and greeted the unprivileged, sad widdle wabbits like he greets all of his clients on Roblox and DeviantArt.

"Hi."

His mouth had been coated in shit, and Ushio was intent on finishing her bowel movement to the point of infected hemorrhoids and extreme kegels training, She couldn't hold it on any longer, and shrieked as warm, diseased piss flown from her urethra, along with brownish-black vaginal mucus that Ushio swore was perfectly healthy physiology and not at all contagious. This only coated Forrest's eyes even more, as the creatures approached Akebono and Oboro. Ushio happened to be facing away from the two demons and was _very_ engrossed with Forrest, so she hasn't yet noticed anything amiss. Ushio honestly enjoyed this sort of activity, being a secret sadist and hellacious pervert bent on dominating large, filthy men. She didn't have many opportunities to explore this side of herself, being that she and her friends lived under a brutal communist dictatorship in Laos and are involved in trafficking women for sex slavery and satanic sacrifices, and murdering poor village children during nightfall.

Oboro kept nudging Akebono with her elbow, She told her to stop, but Oboro kept doing it. Akebono hit her in the arm and Oboro started to cry loudly about it like a small child, with tears emerging from her dumb looking face. "Akebono you _hit me_ in the _arm!_" she sobbed like a little bitch.

"No I didn't! You kept hitting me with your elbow and I told you to stop!" Akebono said over Oboro's obnoxiousness. When she turned her head away from Jake Paul licking out his brother's ass for the benefit of their young female audience, she suddenly felt a deafening crack upside her head, as if she was hit in the head with a bat, but far worse. She spun around to see a faceless, dog-like abomination about to split her head open! She tried to fall out of the way as she cried out from the sudden pain as it swung down and smashed into her left shoulder blade. Her body collapsed with a cry of pain as the other monster came and strikes Oboro in the forehead with its truncheon very, very hard. She was even less ready for it and went limp seconds later. The rottweilers then started to drag Akebono and Oboro away from their favourite Disney stars promoting body positivity and LGBT awareness and acceptance.

Ushio had just finished her squat on Forrest's face and was about to wipe her ass and revolting, stimulated cooch full of infected discharge on his huge, aching bulge while getting a good look at her handiwork when she noticed two black creatures dragging her friends off to the fiery lap of the shoreline. She made an uninterested, stoic face with her mouth open at this revelation. It sure was neat watching Akebono sob all the way into the fire before those sobs turned into panicked, animalistic shrieks. The fact that Akebono was screaming for her only made it more funny, though she didn't laugh. She had noticed that enough fecal matter and black STD-filled cum had fell from his eyes that he could see the monsters for what they really are, and immediately began screaming through all of Ushio's waste and filth lodged inside of his throat, which sounded a little like a backed-up faucet.

Ushio just watched.


End file.
